Yours
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: "An iced latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, please." "Sure thing. Name, please?" "... Yours." "... Seriously?" (Tomadashi Barista-Customer!AU) (OneShot)


_k.a. The Barista and her customer AU/Cliche. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

(*)

It was another lazy Tuesday morning at the See You Latte-r Cafe, and GoGo just wanted to ride her new motorcycle. She stared at it longingly as she leaned against the counter, looking so shiny and black in the San Francisco sun.

"You still have five hours to go!" GoGo rolled her eyes at her manager, a tall, well-built African American that went by the name Wasabi. "Aw, don't give me the evil eye. Clean up your station. Remember, a clean station-"

"Isn't one that's infested with rats!"

Wasabi groaned as their cafe mascot, a blonde male dressed in a coffee cup costume, entered with a grin. "I told you, Fred, don't say the 'R' word in front of customers!"

GoGo tuned out their argument as she went back to staring at her motorcycle. It was sleek and beautiful, like a panther, and was just... She had no other words for it. She felt like a superhero when she rode it. She felt afraid to just _leave_ it there in its designated parking spot in front of the cafe, but she had no choice.

Well, she did feel a little proud whenever someone stopped by and practically gawked at her motorcycle.

"Sorry I'm late!" One of the newer employees, a waiter named Honey Lemon, burst through the side doors. "Would you _believe_ the traffic?" Wasabi eyed the road, noting the absence of cars. Honey sighed. "Okay, okay, my alarm didn't go off. Please don't dock my pay!" she pleaded.

"I'll think about it," Wasabi huffed.

"Oh, _chill_ ," the mascot nudged Wasabi. "She's what, three minutes late? I'd hardly call that a felony. GoGo wouldn't mind, would she?" GoGo gave a small grunt, to indicate that she was listening.

The morning progressed slowly - Fred brought in customers, Honey took their orders, GoGo made them, and Wasabi checked if there were happy tummies. The four were actually really good friends, despite their arguments. The cafe was Wasabi's idea (thus the lame name _and_ his managerial position), and had already been standing for two years now. They weren't as popular as Starbucks, but it was as good as it was going to get.

Lunch finally came, and Honey Lemon ducked to the back room to eat lunch, which left GoGo with two jobs to do. She didn't mind it much, though; Tuesdays were always slow, so it didn't mean she'd be completely swamped with orders.

GoGo was staring at her motorcycle (again) when she noticed a red, shiny moped roll up right next to it. The owner, a tall, Asian male in a San Francisco Giants baseball hat, got off, and entered the cafe. She observed him as he made his way to her. He was taller than she first made him out to be - she didn't even think she reached his shoulders! He walked with a slow gait, looking around him, as if he was taking in the scene. He was a new customer, she was sure about that.

She would honestly know if this person had been there before. "Good afternoon," she drawled, positioning herself behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Hello," he said, smiling at her. "Uhm, do you recommend anything?"

After thinking for a bit, she pulled out a menu and pointed out her choices. "Since it's a hot day out, you'll want something cold. I recommend our iced cafe lattes, I can put whatever you'd like on there, or maybe one of our iced chocolate freezes, if you're the kind that doesn't like caffeine in the afternoon."

"I'll go with the iced latte, thanks. Can you add extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles?" GoGo couldn't help but smile at the request as she pressed the appropriate buttons on the cashier. He didn't look like the 'chocolate sprinkles' type of guy.

"Sure thing," she answered, rattling out the price. "Name, please?" She waited, poised with a pen and a paper cup, while he fished out the money from his wallet.

It took him a while to answer, and when he did, she blushed. "Yours."

"Seriously?" she rose her eyes to look at him, and he laughed.

"Definitely." He added a whole five dollars to the tip jar, and retreated to a seat by the window, leaving GoGo flabbergasted by the counter.

She finally penned in the words 'Baseball Cap Guy', and thrust it at Honey Lemon before leaving for lunch. She was _not_ going to be the one to give it to him.

(*)

Baseball Cap Guy was there the next day, at the same time. This, of course, meant that GoGo was again left to her lonesome to deal with him. GoGo narrowed her eyes at him, as he laughed. "Where's my 'Good afternoon'?" he asked.

"Good afternoon, _sir_. What can I get you?"

"Same as yesterday, thanks." He waved a twenty in front of her, and she took it, a neutral expression on her face. "Are you _annoyed_?"

"No," she replied, taking it. "I'm trying to decide how I should deal with a customer like you," she got another cup. "Are you going to tell me your _real_ name, now?"

"Still yours," he teased, and walked away before she could throw something at him.

(*)

After a few days or so of what GoGo called 'harassment', she went to Honey Lemon for advice. While Honey spied from the back room, GoGo rolled her eyes as Baseball Cap Guy still insisted on calling himself 'yours', and passively glared at him (if that was a thing) until he left, smiling indulgently at her.

"I think he's kind of cute!" Honey Lemon told GoGo the next day, giggling. "You should try and beat Baseball Cap Guy at his own game, or something."

"What, flirt _back_?" GoGo snorted. "You know me, Honey. And besides. It irks me off that he never tells me his real name."

"But you don't deny he's cute, _right_?" Honey squealed as GoGo failed to come up with an answer. "We _need_ find out who he is, then! You two should _totally_ go out!"

GoGo waved a hand at her friend. "Isn't he more of your type?"

The brunette shook her head. "Don't pin this on me, GoGo. You two are destined together - I can see it in the stars! You are _ph_ y _sically_ compatible!" She paused thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, he isn't _really_ my type. I personally prefer longer hair on guys. Oh! And _glasses_."

"You do _not_ believe in Astrology, or the Zodiac, or whatever," GoGo muttered. "Stop being so dramatic. And besides. With my luck, he's probably gay." She thought of the chocolate sprinkles that dominated his daily request. "Or married."

Before Honey could retort, a familiar red moped pulled up. Honey Lemon squealed. "Shut _up_ ," GoGo muttered. "You _better_ not leave me to his advances."

She pouted at her. "Now _you_ stop being dramatic! It's not like he's killing you, GoGo!"

"Ahhh, so that's what your name is." The tall, _cute_ (GoGo can appreciate his good looks; but for her to actually say it out loud, well, he'll have to earn _that_ right) guy grinned at them. "It fits you."

Honey grinned sheepishly at her friend, who growled before stalking over to her 'Barista corner'. "Hello! Welcome to See You Latte-r! What are you in the mood for today?" She smiled sweetly.

The guy grinned. "Grande iced cafe latte, extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles." Honey accepted his money, and gave him the amount of change.

"Mm, name please?" The brunette asked immediately.

"Hers," he replied, pointing a thumb in GoGo's direction with an easy smile. "Nice try, ladies, but changing your tactics won't work on me."

There was a clattering of mugs from GoGo's side of the counter, and both Honey and Baseball Cap Guy turned to look at her, startled. GoGo furiously marched over to Baseball Cap Guy, yanked him over to his usual seat, went back to the counter and got his drink. While Honey watched them, a shocked (and thrilled) expression on her face, GoGo stared him down, arms crossed over her chest. "I think it's completely unfair that you've been waltzing in here for the past week, flirting with me and smiling at me and _distracting_ me," she hissed, "When I don't even know who you are."

"Let me get this straight-"

"Are you?" Honey interrupted from the counter, obviously listening in. Baseball Cap Guy and GoGo looked confused. "Straight, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm straight," Baseball Cap Guy replied with a sheepish grin. "Like I was saying, though. I distract you?" He turned a rare, slight shade of pink. GoGo felt a bit pleased.

"Stop changing the subject. You know what I said."

"We went to the same college. I'm wounded, GoGo," he fake-pouted. The shorter female scowled at him. "I'm serious! I'm a couple of years older than you, though. That's why you wouldn't know me."

"Hm."

"Still not getting what you want, aren't you?" Baseball Cap Guy laughed. "Okay, I'll let you in on a little secret - I'm Tadashi Hamada."

It felt so good to finally put a name to the face she frequently called 'Baseball Cap Guy'. " _Finally_."

Tadashi smiled at her. "So you're _that_ relieved to find out my name, huh?"

GoGo smirked. "Not even close. Our pen was going to run out of ink if I kept on calling you 'Baseball Cap Guy'. It's good to know I won't be buying a new pen for my boss." She walked away, trying to ignore the meaningful glance Honey was trying to give her, _and_ the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Wait, I wasn't finished talking to you," Tadashi blurted out, making her turn around. "I mean... Well, I'm not exactly the kind of guy that just starts flirting with someone and leaves them hanging..." He scratched the back of his head. "I was actually wondering if we could, uh, talk more."

Honey was definitely bruising her side with all of the nudges she was currently aiming at her arm. "I'll cover for you," Honey hissed. "You get off in _two hours_ , that won't be long!"

"And leave _you_ alone with the coffee maker? Not again," GoGo pointed out. "Hey, look, Hamada." GoGo made a show of looking at the wall clock. "I get off in two hours, so if you can wait that long..."

"Sure, I can wait!" he replied eagerly, looking like a puppy. "I mean..." he relaxed his posture, casually leaning back in his chair. "Sure. I can wait."

Honey giggled, while GoGo rolled her eyes at his antics.

But well... He was actually pretty cute.

(*)

 **Aaaaah, I loved this one so much. It took me a day of on and off writing to finish this, since my brain** _ **would not**_ **give up on the idea. And now I submit this offering to you guys, at three in the morning. I don't apologize for it being rushed, or any OOC's - this is how I like my story, even though I just rush-checked it. If there are any mistakes, feel free to review them or PM me!**

 **I don't know why I characterized Tadashi a bit differently in this shot - in this AU, I think he seems a bit more confident, a bit more cheerful than his usual self.**

 **Another note: I like the idea that all of them are converging together in a cafe. I've been watching too much FRIENDS.**

 **Until next time! Thanks for all the support.**


End file.
